


Bring The Beat

by snugjoon (smallchittaphon)



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Age-Up, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drinking, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/snugjoon
Summary: A song isn’t complete without the beat and a beat doesn’t have sentiment without lyrics.





	Bring The Beat

**Author's Note:**

> this wip didn't manifest itself the way I wanted but I still like it and I didn't want June end without me posting another fic.  
> originally posted on lj: june 30th, 2016

**[February 2020]**

It’s so warm at _Lady Madonna_.

The beat pulses through Wooseok nicely and the cold cup of cola in his hand feels pleasant. There’s too many hot bodies one room and it’s too dark to make out anything or anyone, Wooseok doesn’t even try to make out who’s who anymore. He’s usually the person behind the bar, making drinks. It’s cooler back there but he’s off today. He’s only here because he promised Dongyeol he’d watch _Candy Skull_ ’s every performance. They’re regular acts at the club and Wooseok always happens to be working when they’re performing－the promise’s fairly easy to keep.

When Wooseok was 21, Dongyeol had told him he was looking for anyone that was willing to be in a band. “Gunna make something of myself while I’m going to college.” Dongyeol’s smile was always wide and bright when he talked about it. So, of course Wooseok was happy when Dongyeol found bandmates, when they got their first gig, and when they got a song on the local radio station, making it to number one.

Wooseok is 23 when _Candy Skull_ signs a contract with _Lady Madonna_ as regulars, the club’s attempt to bring in more people. “If you didn’t support me, I don’t know where I’d be without you.” Dongyeol slurs, cheek pressed against Wooseok’s shoulder as Wooseok walks home.

He’s got his second bottle of beer in his hand and he’s already unsteady on his feet, he’s a lightweight. Wooseok pats Dongyeol’s head as the younger cries, out of pure joy, and clings to the latter. “I love you so much.” Dongyeol exclaims before turning around and puking on the sidewalk near Gyujin’s feet. The guitarist groans in disgust as some chunks of vomit land on his shoes, coiling further into Yein’s side as Hwanhee, their leader singer, laughs.

Sungjoon sighs, walking up to Wooseok and volunteering himself to help Dongyeol. Wooseok thanks Sungjoon under his breath and they both make way to try on hold Dongyeol up. The younger cries harder, “I just threw up.” He looks up Sungjoon, fist clenching the front of the taller’s tee.

“Joojoo, I threw up and my throat hurts.” He looks genuinely sad and something about it makes Wooseok _almost_ laugh. Sungjoon pushes back the bangs that have stuck to Dongyeol’s forehead from the sweat, smiles softly and whispers, “Don’t worry, bud. We’ll take care of you.” He looks up at Wooseok and smiles, it has Wooseok’s toes curling in his combat boots. Something changes that night and when Wooseok is at home, a drunk Dongyeol passed out next to him, doesn’t know if he likes it.

Now, at 25, Wooseok stands at the bar.

He had threw a quick greeting to Sooil and hands him his bag. Sooil puts it behind the bar and gets Wooseok a cola from the mini fridge they have under the bar (Wooseok is an occasional drinker, like Sungjoon; He’d rather drown himself in cola than alcohol). “They go on in 5.” Sooil informs Wooseok over the obnoxiously loud music.

The DJ is playing a techno mix of Bohemian Rhapsody as Wooseok makes his way closer to the stage. His eyes naturally wonder over the crowd taking in the sight of girls that look like they should be at bible study and not dry humping some stranger on the dance floor.

 _Distasteful_.

There’s spilled drinks on the floor and a couple panties. Wooseok rolls his eyes, looking back at the bar and holding up 4 finger towards Sooil. The older laughs, wipes his fingers on his apron before erasing ‘ _204_ ’ off the whiteboard behind the bar and writing ‘ _208_ ’ in it’s place. The top reads, “ _Panty Party Count: 2021_ ”, and Sooil laughs as he hangs it back up.

It’s only two weeks into February.

“Wooseoook!” Dongyeol yells, waving his arms from the booth closest to the stage. Wooseok pushes past a group of girls before making it to the booth.

“Oh, you’re here. Go over these numbers with me. I feel like I did something wrong.” Yerim gushes, pushes the paper and pen across the table to Wooseok before he’s even taking a seat.

Dongyeol groans. “He just got here. Let him live.” Yerim raises her eyebrow at the drummer, “I guess I’ll give Gyunjin and Yein you’re portion of the pay so they can finally have that honeymoon they’ve been talking since they got married.” She threatens, arms crossing shortly after. Dongyeol’s throat dries.

Gyujin looks up from the video he’s watching, “Really? We can finally go to Niagara like we’ve always wanted to.” Yein nods, eyes twinkling at the mere thought of it all. Dongyeol pushes her shoulder softly, knocking her into Hwanhee. She gasps, arms reaching out so she can flick peanuts at his face－gigling when it hits him in the eye.

Sungjoon sits unamused next to Wooseok as he checks over Yerim’s number again, but smiles amusingly at Wooseok when the latter pulls out his glasses from jacket pocket. “What?” Wooseok rasps. Sungjoon shakes his head, smile getting wider when Wooseok rolls his eyes. “You’re glasses are crooked.” Sungjoon states, taking a sip of his sprite before reaching over to get some peanuts from the bowl. “It’s kinda funny.” He shrugs, a ~~beautiful~~ ugly smile on his face.

“It’s dark in here. No one’s gunna see.” Wooseok rebuts before he’s sliding the paper back to Yerim. “Say I’m the best manager ever.” Yerim demands when she gets Dongyeol in a headlock. Hwanhee laughs from beside her, mumbling something Wooseok can’t make out, probably something ~~grossly~~ fond about the way his girlfriend and boyfriend are fighting.

“Hey, it’s time to go on.” Yein announces. “Finally!” Dongyeol yelps, rushing out of the booth before she can get at him again. Wooseok slides out the let the others out to before he takes a seat again.

Yerim tells all of them to do their best, her eyes get teary eyed (as usual), all of them giving her a quick hug before scurrying off for tuning. Yerim slides in next to Wooseok, leaning on his shoulder. “I do this every time. When will it stop?” She sniffles, wiping her tears with her sleeves and smiling weakly at Wooseok.

 _‘I don’t think you’ll ever stop’_ , Wooseok wants to say but he knows her question was rhetorical.

The crowd gets loud as they step on stage. Yein’s smile alone get the crowd rallied up. Wooseok smiles when Hwanhee takes the mic and screams enthusiastically, energetically. The crowd loves it－eats it up. Hwanhee gives a quick reminder that their latest EP is on sale now before Dongyeol bangs his drum sticks together and the beat starts.

Wooseok let’s himself openly stare at Sungjoon as they go about their setlist. The lights are dim and no one’s gunna see anyways, he thinks. He likes the way Sungjoon’s long fingers are able to slide along the neck of the bass easily, allowing him to switch chords like he’s breathing.

“When are you going to tell him?” Yerim asks in-between songs, leaning in to whisper it to Wooseok. His palms start getting sweating at the mere thought. “You know the answer to that.” He replies before looking back at Sungjoon, who’s looking right back at him. Wooseok gives him a quick thumbs up and Sungjoon laughs, shaking his head, eyes back to scanning the crowd again.

Yerim doesn’t miss it and leans on Wooseok more. “I wish I didn’t know the answer to that question.” She replies softly.

-

“You’re what?” Wooseok’s voice comes out as a whisper. Pathetic.

“We’re going on tour!” Dongyeol yells, a big smile on his face as he pops the cork off a bottle of champagne.

They’re sitting in Wooseok’s apartment. It’s friday, movie night. It was suppose to be like any other friday not this. Although Wooseok was wondering why Dongyeol had brought champagne along.

Dongyeol giggles, head thrown back as he takes a huge swig straight from the bottle. He squeezes Wooseok’s shoulder, “I invited everyone over to celebrate.” His smile turns into a smirk with a blink of the eye.

He leans forward, in Wooseok’s personal space, “Maybe you can get Sungjoon drunk enough to have a little rendezvous before we leave for three months.” Wooseok snaps out of his daze, eyes meeting Dongyeol’s amused ones.

The question of “how” lingers on his tongue but Dongyeol laughs, “You’re so obvious. You both are so obvious.” He takes another swig before patting Wooseok’s thigh, “Look, We can all see you guys doing this little flirty thing you’ve had going for years now. You both clearly want something from the other.”

Dongyeol caresses Wooseok’s cheek, “Do you love him?” He asks, the question seats heavy with Wooseok but he knows the answer to that. Dongyeol hums at the latter’s silence－it’s enough of an answer for him. There’s a knock on the door and Dongyeol makes way to open it.

He turns to Wooseok one last time, “If you’re gunna do anything, remember we leave in a month.”

 


End file.
